To the best of our knowledge, the invention's compounds, as such are known (see J. Graefe et al, in Tetrahedron 1970, 26, 2677,) and reported as chemical products only. Graefe does not report or suggest any organoleptic properties of the compounds of formula (I), or any use of said compounds in the field of perfumery.
To the best of our knowledge, the closest structural analogue reported as being potentially useful in the perfumery is partially hydrogenated 1-acetyl derivatives of cyclododecadiene (reported in WO 99/65852) and described as having a general woody ambery, musky odor. However, WO 99/65852 shows that the diene derivatives have moderate to poor performance in stability test and good substantivity. Nowhere is it suggested that the trienes disclosed herein can be useful perfumery ingredient with improved performances.